Super Sentai x Kamen Rider Fourze x Metal Heroes All Stars Featuring Suite Pretty Cure
Summary Super Sentai made it at Suite Pretty Cure World Quotes Marvelous: Here we are Suite Pretty Cure world and what else is on (Marvelous turns on the TV) Mayor: The future of Major Land it's the future of us (Hojo Dan gives the mayor a wedgie) Mayor: (Laughs) Hojo Dan: (Laughs) All: Hojo Dan? (At Private Aria Academy) Hojo Dan: (Laughs) Math Teacher: How could you do that to the Mayor Hojo Dan Hojo Dan: But it can be me I'm here Math Teacher: I know you cutting fin Hojo Dan: What? Math Teacher: Hit Hojo Dan: Don't you dare code custard me Math Teacher: Make me code custard code custard Hojo Dan: I'm out of here (Hojo Dan running away from the Private Aria Academy) Math Teacher: Code custard code custard this is payback time (Jiban, Fire, Bycle, Walter, Solbraver, SolJeanne, SolDozer, Knight Fire, Draft Redder, Draft Blues, Draft Keace, Janperson, Gun Gibson, Blue Swat, Purple Swat & Gray Swat arrives) Fire: Which where he go? Math Teacher: That away (Jiban, Fire, Bycle, Walter, Solbraver, SolJeanne, SolDozer, Knight Fire, Draft Redder, Draft Blues, Draft Keace, Janperson, Gun Gibson, Blue Swat, Purple Swat & Gray Swat follows Hojo Dan) Hojo Dan: Must get away must get away I know I need to come up for something? Marvelous: Psst Hojo Dan over here Gai: Quick put this on (Hojo Dan puts on the disguise on) Fire: Hey you did you where Hojo Dan past by this way? Gai: No Marvelous: No Gai: No Marvelous: No no ha ha Fire: Well be on the look out and stay indoors until the alerts over Gai: Yes sir (Jiban, Fire, Bycle, Walter, Solbraver, SolJeanne, SolDozer, Knight Fire, Draft Redder, Draft Blues, Draft Keace, Janpersn, Gun Gibson, Blue Swat, Purple Swat & Gray Swat leaves) (At Gokai Galleon) Mavelous: So then someone disguise as you but you didn't Hojo Dan: Yep Gai: I know what it is? Marvelous: Who? Gai: Enter he was using the imposter suit and he was disguise as Hojo Dan Hojo Dan: Yeah it was Enter he was working for Da-Zangyack Marvelous; Yeah come on (At Minamino House) (Gentaro arrives) Marvelous: Gentaro what are you doing here? Gentaro: Well I'm here going to see Miamino Souta Marvelous: Ok let's go inside (Marvelous, Gai, Hojo Dan, & Gentaro inside to inamino House) Gentaro: Hello it's your name Minamino Souta? Souta: Yes Gentaro: And this is for you Souta: What is it? Gentaro: This (Gentaro received a Kamen Rider Fourze toy) Souta: A toy thanks Gentaro: No problem Marvelous: Hey Souta did you saw on TV the mayor got a wedgie by Hojo Dan Souta: Yes I saw on TV Gai: You know who? Souta: Enter he was using the imposter suit to be in disguise Gai: That's right Enter and where did Enter head it to? Souta: Enter and Basco th leader of Dai-Zangyack head it to the next world Smile Pretty Cure World Gentaro: Hojo Dan you stay at this world Hojo Dan: Right (At the Gokai Galleon) Marvelous: Ok everyone let's go to the next world is Smile Pretty Cure World (At Free Joker Ship) Basco: Ok everyone we hired the imposters to help us to be in disguis hey Enter can you use the imposter suit to be in disguise again Trivia This is the first time in the entire crossover that Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody, Minamino Kanade/Rhythm, Siren/Ellen Kurokawa/Cure Beat, & Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse did not appear. Category:Crossovers Category:Live action appearances